Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Achieving and maintaining proper alignment between optical components in a complex optical system can represent a formidable manufacturing challenge. For example, some optical systems include parts that should be arranged according to placement tolerances that can be 50 microns, 10 microns, or even less.